


Miss Movin' On

by anneryn7



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Clew, Drama, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clew. Clare went to school and told Alli about everything. Drew overheard everything and shows up at her house to confront her. They admit their feelings for each other and Eli shows up. How will he handle it? Are Clare and Drew willing to try and make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Movin' On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is what I would like to happen this season, but I'm not holding my breath. SO, this happened. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION OR THE CHARACTERS. (If I did: Adam would still be alive, Owen would still be on the show, Drake would have come back to perform at least once, as would Cassie Steele (maybe a duet… who knows?), and a lot of them would have gotten their shit together. Just sayin'.)

* * *

Someone started banging on my door. I glanced at the front door of my house, wearily. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone, right now. I just need some time to myself. I went to school and told Alli about the interview. It didn't even take her five minutes to guess that something else was wrong. She dragged me to an empty classroom and I spilled everything. It's just too much to keep bottled up inside. I can't. I explained everything. She was sympathetic and she listened. For once, she didn't judge me. Thank God. I don't think I could've taken it, not after the day I've had.

"Open up, Clare! I heard everything you told Alli! We need to talk about this!" Drew yelled from outside. I flinched. Well, crap. There wasn't anyone around. We checked. At least, I thought we did. I sighed and pulled myself up off of the couch and went to open the front door. I gingerly grabbed the doorknob, but couldn't bring myself to actually twist it open. "Please, Clare, please," Drew begged, softly. My chin trembled and I felt hot tears fall down my face. I mopped them off quickly and opened the door. He sighed in relief and barged inside. I stared at him. "When were you going to tell me?" He asked me, quietly.

"I just found out today, Drew. I wanted to process this, before I told anyone else." I breathed. I stared at the ground. I can't look at him. I won't. I can't deal with his disappointment, on top of mine.

"You told Alli." The way he said it sounded more like an accusation, than an observation. I cringed.

"I needed to tell someone." I defended myself.

"You could've told me." He told me, softly. I swallowed my fear and glanced up at him. He doesn't look angry, just… concerned? "You're not in this alone, Clare." He reminded me. I snorted.

"That's really easy for you to say, Drew. When I broke up with Eli, you made me believe that you'd be waiting for me, that you were just as willing to take a chance on us, as I was. You weren't there, Drew! You just walked away! I'm so glad that we can sleep together and it means nothing to you! It took me getting knocked up for you to even try to be there for me! How fucked up is that?!" I yelled. His face turned cold as soon as my words left my mouth.

"Why is it so surprising, Clare? I've had feelings for you! You told Eli that you weren't breaking up with him for me!" He bellowed back. I glared at him.

"Not everything is about you, Drew! When I broke up with Eli, it had to be for me! I'm not diluted enough to think that you didn't play a part in it. Being with you felt so much better than being with Eli did. He stopped making me feel wanted a long time ago. He stopped being there for me a long time ago. There was a time, when I never even looked at another guy, when I was with Eli. I'm not sure when that changed, but it did. It took me a long time to see it – too long. I broke things off with Eli, because it was what was best for me! Our relationship was toxic and I finally saw that it wasn't good for me! We didn't work together! We never really did. Anything other than friendship and things just went bad, really fast. If I just broke up with Eli for you, then you would have been a rebound. Neither of us wanted that, Drew. I needed it to be for me and on my terms. I won't apologize for that. I needed to be sure that even if I wasn't getting into something with you, after Eli, that I was stilling the right thing for myself, by breaking up with Eli. I needed that clarity. How dare you try to make me feel bad for that." I went off on him. He took a step back and looked at me, like it was the first time that he was really seeing me.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me, softly.

"You wouldn't even talk to me, Drew. You didn't want to hear anything that I had to say. You didn't give me a chance and when it was all said and done and you came here, I didn't think that you were ready to hear it. I accepted that you weren't the person I thought you were and tried to let it go. I'm not chasing any ghosts. I've learned my lesson."

"Clare, damn it, I'm so sorry. I had my head in my ass and I don't know what I was thinking. I'm an idiot for letting you go. You deserve so much better. Baby or not, I want you, Clare. I'm still in love with you. I fell for you and I never stopped caring – not once." He swore. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I let out a shaky breath.

"You're pregnant." Eli's voice echoed from the doorway. Drew and I whipped around to see him standing outside the threshold, dejectedly.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't just leave things like that. I told you that I still loved you and watched you get on that plane. I need to know if there's any possibility for us." He said in almost a whisper. I shook my head.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him, equally quietly.

"Almost everything," he breathed.

"I meant it, Eli. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I meant it. I don't think that we are capable of being anything other than friends. Anything more than that and it's catastrophic. I'll probably always love you. You were my first love, but I'm not in love with you. I have feelings for Drew, Eli. I'm falling for him." I admitted. I stole a glance at Drew and I could tell that he was finally ready to accept this.

"Who's the father?" Eli asked me. I winced and felt like he had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water over me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving you, not this time." Drew promised me. I gave him a soft smile.

"Eli, before we broke up, I hadn't seen you in a couple of months. You cancelled every time you were supposed to come up here. It's Drew's. I'm only a couple of months along. He's the only one I've been with, apart from you. We were only together that one time. When I didn't get my period, I just assumed that it was because of stress." I broke the news to him. Eli nodded. He looks he's seconds away from going off.

"I'm gonna go. I need to see CeCe and Bullfrog. I'll call you later to check up on you. I'm… I'm still going to do my best to be there for you, Clare. I want to be in your life, even if it's as friends. I don't want to lose you. I can't." Eli confessed, before he left. He shut the door and took his leave.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I can just picture Adam's face. He'd kill me." Drew joked. I laughed.

"He would, too. He'd be going ballistic, right now. He'd rip us both a new one. He always knew exactly what to say. I miss him." I mused. This time, the tears prickling my eyes, were because of something else entirely. It's not fair. None of this is fair. Adam should still be here with us. If anyone deserved to live a long, full, happy life, it's him. He was ripped away from us, way too quickly.

"He'd be an uncle." Drew whispered, before wrapping his arms around me.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him, as a few tears slipped out. I shook against him, as I tried not to cry. His shirt muffled my voice.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not ready for a baby, Drew. We have our futures ahead of us." I whispered.

"Do you… Do you want to get rid of it?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. No way. I would never be able to live with myself." I refused.

"We have options Clare. We could try to raise the baby or there's always adoption."

"I can't even imagine bringing a baby into this world and not being a part of his or her life."

"We need to tell our parents. Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I'm going to stick by you Clare. I'm not going anywhere." He promised. I just hope that he means it, this time.

* * *

When we told my parents, they didn't take it well. My mom had demanded that we got married or aborted the baby. We'd refused both options. We're hoping that Audra and Omar can help my mother calm down.

"You're what?" Audra echoed. Drew scratched the back of his head. We just told them that we were having a baby.

"We're pregnant, Mom." Drew repeated.

"How could you let this happen?" She hissed. Omar placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It wasn't planned." I told them, lamely.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing." Omar suggested.

"They have their whole futures ahead of them. They're just kids. How isn't this a bad thing?!" Audra cried. Omar looked at her, until she visibly calmed down.

"They can still go to school. We can help raise the baby. We have room and the money. Our lives have been so empty since Adam…" Omar's voice trailed off. He looked like he was trying to push back his emotions. "I can't lose anymore family, planned or not. Drew and Clare can come back on school breaks and help with the baby. Helping them, while they go to university, is the only option that makes sense. It will help them both better provide for their baby in the future. Just think about it." Omar suggested. "I'm sure that if we give Helen and Randall time, they'll come around, too. I'm sure that we could get them to agree to help. I don't want either of you rushing into anything, including marriage. There is plenty of time with that."

"Dad, are you serious?" Drew asked him. Omar nodded.

"Of course, I am. As far as I'm concerned, that baby is family. I'm not going to turn away my grandchild. Family doesn't turn their backs on family. Clare, that includes you now, too." He told me, giving me a tentative smile. I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

"That could work. That could actually work." I thought, aloud. Drew nodded.

"Are we really doing this?" Audra asked her husband. He nodded. "Okay." She agreed, clapping her hands together. "Okay. It's not going to be easy, but we'll be here with you two every step of the way. Why don't we invite Clare's parents over for dinner?" Audra suggested, getting up.

"We've been thinking," Drew started. Both of his parents turned their attention back to us.

"We were thinking that if we have a son, then we could name him Adam and if we have a daughter, we could name her Gracie." I finished, quietly. Audra started crying and held a hand to her mouth. Omar looked a little teary, himself.

"Get over here, you two." Omar beckoned us over to them. They pulled us both into a hug. It felt warm and safe and for the first time since I found out, it actually feels like things might be okay. Omar and Audra left the room, leaving me and Drew alone, together.

"They took that a lot better, than I expected them to." Drew admitted. I nodded.

"Do you really think that we can do this?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I do. Clare, this… it just feels right. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I agreed. He smiled and I felt a little less terrified of our situation. He leaned down and kissed me. It felt like coming home. It felt like warm blankets and hot chocolate. Kissing Drew felt like I was right where I was supposed to be. I'm scared out of my wits, but something is telling me that we're going to make it through this alright.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I powered through this, scared that I was going to lose my inspiration. I'm sorry for the typos! Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews would be much appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn


End file.
